


I will sing no requiem

by TitaniSword



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No beta we die like Sunset Curve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniSword/pseuds/TitaniSword
Summary: Julie Molina was a ghost. She was a ghost but she wasn't dead and she had no idea how she ended up like this. Now, with the help of so-called son of Hades (whom she met in a McDonald's parking lot while watching over her family) she has to figure out what happened to her, where are her boys and what exactly are her ties with the Greek gods
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	I will sing no requiem

Julie didn't know how she ended up as a ghost. She was in a dark room for a few minutes and then she appeared in a hospital room. When she tried to talk to Flynn she ignored her. She didn't realize why only when she saw her own body asleep, her father gripping hard at her hand and Carlos' tear stained cheeks. It broke her heart to see them like this.

She didn't know what to do. Was this how Luke felt whenever he was visiting his parents? She told him once that she understands how it feels to want to talk to someone and the other not being there but somehow this thing didn't feel like her situation with her mom.

How did this happen? 

Julie didn't really had the time to think about her first question because another one popped into her head. Where are her boys? She knows they wouldn't leave her or her family like this. Did they crossover? Was she alone?

She didn't know how long she stayed with her family. Listening to her father talk about nothing and her aunt telling stories to Flynn as if the other wasn't there with her. But all she wanted to do was to be able to hug Carlos. She hated it when he cried. 

At some point a nurse came in and told her family that the visiting hours were over. They weren't happy to hear the news. Her father kissed her on the forehead before he let go of her hand and left the hospital room. They dropped Flynn home and drove home. Julie said goodbye to Flynn but was met without any response. 

The car was so silent it was eerie. He aunt and dad in front and Carlos pretending to be asleep. She sat in the back with him running her fingers through his hair.

"Dad, can we go to McDonalds tonight to eat?"asked Carlos "We don't have any food at home anyway." 

Her dad and her aunt exchanged a glance. An unspoken conversation and then her aunt sighed and that was all the approval her father needed. "Sure."

The drive there wasn't long. The fast food was on their way, anyway and it didn't take a lot of time. Maybe Tia Victoria was so tired she wasn't in the mood to cook. She looked like it anyway. Julie hopes her Tia never finds out about what she's thinking.

She followed them into the restaurant, silently sitting with her family as if it was any other day. Except it wasn't because she was a ghost and they couldn't talk to her and she couldn't talk to them. Trying to remember what happened gave her a headache and she decided she'd rather hear her family talk. But the problem was they didn't talk at all. It was so silent - their dinners were never silent. Her dad always asked how their day was. And now they were pretending as if they were too interested in their food. 

Julie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of here. And with a tingling sensation in her belly she poofed in the parking lot the moment she ended her thought. Huh, Alex was right. This was weird.

Thinking about her boys hurt and she was confused and she didn't know what to do and worst of all she was alone. So she sat herself on the road(it's not like anyone can see her anyway) and started crying. And she jinxed herself. 

"Are you okay?" 

She thought no one could see her. She was a ghost so why was this boy hovering above her and looking directly at her. At first she thought it might be Reggie. But this boy was different. Sure, he was as pale as Reggie and his dark hair was the same colour but Reggie had a happy aura around him and his smiles were like the sun and then there was his red flannel. This boy however screamed dark and nothing else. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, dark aura. And while Reggie was clearly a ghost, this boy was alive. 

So she answered his question with another question. "You can see me?"


End file.
